


I'm glad that you're older than me

by ohmcgee



Series: ohmcgee's mallverse [13]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, mallverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I'm glad that you're older than me / Makes me feel important and free</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm glad that you're older than me

“Come out with us tonight,” Roy says when they take a smoke break together, throws his arm around Jason and lays his head on his shoulder. “I miss my Jaybird.”

“We work together every day, idiot,” Jason rolls his eyes, but he leans his head against Roy’s because he knows what he means. He’s spent so much time with Bruce lately that even Steph’s starting to complain that she doesn’t remember what he looks like, even though Jason’s pretty sure she just misses his waffles. Still, he is starting to feel kind of like a dick. 

“Come out,” Roy insists, poking him in the thigh and Jason shrugs, steals the cigarette out of Roy’s mouth and takes a drag from it.

“I dunno,” he says. “I think Bruce wanted to do something tonight.”

“Bring him then,” Roy shrugs and Jason just laughs. 

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s exactly his scene.”

“Whatever, dude,” Roy says, stealing his cigarette back. “Bring him, don’t bring him. Just _come_. Kori misses your cute face.”

“Kori misses my cute tips,” Jason says, but by the end of their shift he tells Roy he’ll be there. He just doesn’t know if he’ll be alone or not.

 

: : :

 

“So,” Jason says when Bruce picks him up that night. “It’s a possibility you’re going to hate me.”

“That,” Bruce says, sliding his hand onto Jason’s thigh and leaning across the car to kiss his neck, breathe him in. “Is highly unlikely. Especially with you looking like that.”

Jason blushes down to his _toes_ , pushes Bruce back just a little bit so he can look at him, but then _Bruce_ looks so damn good that he gets distracted with pushing his fingers into his hair, bringing Bruce’s mouth back to his and they end up making out in the parking lot in front of the apartment building for at least ten minutes before Jason finally manages to push him away and tries to catch his breath. 

“We could skip dinner,” Bruce says, his eyes dark and hot and it takes everything in Jason not to say _fuck yes,_ go upstairs and ride Bruce into the _ground._

“Uh,” Jason says. “That’s kind of the thing you’re going to hate me for. My idiot friends -- you’ve met them, sort of. They’re ragging on me about not hanging out with them anymore, so I kind of told them I’d go out with them tonight.”

“Oh,” Bruce says, disappointment tinged with confusion. “That’s fine, Jason. You could have just called --”

“No,” Jason says. “I mean. I was kind of hoping you’d want to come with?” He’s blushing again, he can feel it. He’s always doing that around Bruce, always worried he’s going to look or sound like an idiot, that Bruce is going to realize -- “I mean, I know spending the night getting lung cancer in a loud club surrounded by drunk idiots probably isn’t your idea of a great time, but --”

“Jason,” Bruce says, covering Jason’s hand with his and smiling. “I’d love to meet your friends.”

Jason snorts. “You really wouldn’t,” he says, but then he’s grinning, leaning in to kiss Bruce again. “So you’re gonna come?”

“I don’t care where we go,” Bruce says, licks into Jason’s mouth. “As long as I get to look at you.”

“Jesus,” Jason breathes out, rests his head on Bruce’s shoulder for a minute to get a _grip._ “Right. Put it in drive before I crawl over this seat then.”

Bruce laughs and kisses Jason one last time before he puts the car in reverse and starts to back out of the driveway.

“Seatbelt,” he says before they take off and Jason rolls his eyes.

“You’re such a _dad_ ,” he teases, but he buckles up anyway, figures it might be the only thing that keeps him from jumping Bruce on the way to the bar.

 

: : :

 

“So, you’re him,” Tim says, sitting down at the table across from them. 

Bruce smiles, takes in the shimmering eyeshadow, painted lips and leather skirt. “You must be Timothy,” he says, offers Tim his hand. 

“Uh-uh. Only I get to call him that,” Roy says, popping up on the other side of Tim and handing him a drink, something bright blue with a swirly straw in it that Tim immediately takes out and sucks on, rolls his eyes at Roy. 

“And that would be Roy,” Jason says.

“Ah,” Bruce says, draping his arm around Jason’s shoulders. “Jason was telling me you’re very good with electronics.”

“Totes,” Roy says, popping his gum. “MIT wishes they had my skills. Why, you need something fixed?”

“Yes,” Bruce says. “You see my television, the only thing I can get on it is static. I believe the technician on the phone said something about putting it on an _input_ , but I can’t for the life of me figure out how to do that.”

“Oh,” Roy says. “It’s pretty easy, actually. There’s gonna be a button on your remote --”

Jason lets Roy get about halfway through his spiel before he starts giggling into his drink.

“He’s _fucking_ with you, Harper. Jesus,” he says and throws a rolled up straw paper at Roy as a broad grin spreads out across Bruce’s face. 

“I’m sorry,” Bruce says. “It’s just Jason’s told me how much trouble you’ve been giving him for dating an older man.”

“Well,” Roy says, shrugging it off. “How old _are_ you? Fifty? Sixty?”

Jason chokes on his drink and Bruce pats him on the back. “Thirty-eight next month, actually,” Bruce says calmly.

“Whatever,” Roy grins. “You got any friends? I could use me a sugar daddy too.”

“Oh, I’m hardly that,” Bruce says. “Jason won’t even let me buy him lunch.”

“That’s right,” Jason says. “I’m totally spoiling this poor bastard on Cinnabon and shitty mall food. Be in awe of my game, assholes. ”

They talk for a few more minutes while they wait for the waitress to bring them another round and Bruce asks Roy how long he and Jason have known each other. 

“Oh me and Jay? We got _way_ back,” Roy grins. 

“Roy…” Jason warns, but Roy mostly ignores him, throws his hands around while he talks.

“Ours was an epic romance, a tale for the ages. But alas, the stars never aligned for us, did they Jaybird?”

“Jesus christ,” Jason mutters. “How much pre-drinking did you idiots do?”

Tim shrugs. “We may have had an appetizer of jello shots before we left the house.”

“The worst thing about some men,” Roy says loudly, a true sign of how drunk he is as he raises his glass up, sloshing a little of it on his fingers, “is that when they’re not drunk they’re sober.” 

Next to him, Jason can feel Bruce shake with laughter. “Does he always quote Yeats when he’s drunk?’

“Just be glad it’s not Shakespeare,” Jason says and sees Tim perk up.

“Hey, I kind of liked drunk Hamlet.”

“You _would --_ ”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Roy says, pointing a wobbly finger at Bruce, but then he forgets what he’s going to say because the DJ starts playing a new song and Roy bangs his fist on the table. “Jaybird! It’s our _song._ Come dance with me, you gorgeous thing.” 

Jason laughs and turns to Bruce. “You don’t mind, do you?”

Bruce smiles and lets go of Jason’s leg where his hand had been since they sat down. “Of course not, enjoy yourself.”

“Be right back, baby,” Roy says, kissing Tim wetly on the side of his face, mostly with tongue. “Don’t drink the place up before I get back.”

Tim makes a face and drags the back of his hand over his cheek when Roy leaves, goes back to his own drink and when he’s finished with his he moves onto Roy’s. 

“So,” Bruce says to him. “How long have you two been together?”

Tim looks up at him through his lashes, pulls his mouth off of his straw, leaving most of his lipgloss behind. “Roy and I don’t believe in defining our relationship by society’s heteronormative standards,” he says in a way that makes Bruce think maybe he’s practiced it a few dozen times, if only in his own head.

“Ah,” Bruce says, swirling his ice around in his glass, trying to hide the smile in the corner of his mouth. 

“What about you and Jay?” Tim asks before Bruce can get out his next question. “Are you fucking other people?”

Bruce looks like he’s slightly surprised at Tim’s forwardness for a moment before he smirks and says, “Jason’s keeping me busy enough, I think.”

About that time Roy and Jason come dragging back over to their table, sweaty and grinning and covered in glitter and when Roy drags Tim off with him to fetch a round of shots for all of them, Jason leans on his elbow on the table and looks up at Bruce through his lashes, smiling. 

“I’m glad you came,” he says and Bruce reaches out, thumbs away a fleck of glitter on Jason’s bottom lip. “I know it’s not _Les Mis_ or the art gallery or --”

“Jason,” Bruce says. “What exactly do you think bored rich orphans get up to in their free time?”

He tugs Jason out of his chair and into his lap, sucks the soft part of his earlobe into his mouth. “It hasn’t always been operas and charity balls,” Bruce murmurs next to Jason’s ear and Jason shivers. 

“Oh.”

Roy and Tim come back with a tray of multicolored shots, pound two each, then stare at Bruce like he’s some kind of sideshow freak, only there for their entertainment. 

“What exactly is in them?” Bruce asks, giving the shot glasses a skeptical look and Jason laughs. 

“If they picked it out it probably tastes like gasoline,” he says. “And it’ll probably knock you on your ass until next Tuesday, so --”

Jason just stares as Bruce picks up one shot glass and throws it back, then another, grabs a third one and tilts it up to Jason’s mouth so Jason can swallow it. Jason blushes, alcohol running down his mouth and chin, but Bruce chases it for him, licks the liquor from his face and slips his tongue into his mouth, his hand under the back of Jason’s shirt as Jason sucks on his tongue and grinds on him a little. 

“Well okay then,” Roy says across from them and Jason sees him drag Tim off to dance out of the corner of his eye.

He and Bruce stay like that for a while, with Bruce mouthing at his neck and groping him until Jason talks Bruce into dancing with him. 

“I don’t really,” Bruce tries to tell him as Jason drags him through the crowd by his hand, but as soon as Jason moves in front of him, takes Bruce’s hand and wraps it around his waist and presses back against him, Bruce forgets what he was going to say anyway. 

“Like this?” He asks next to Jason’s ear and slides his hand up under his shirt, flattens his palm out against Jason’s stomach and grinds against his ass.

“Yeah,” Jason says and leans his head back on Bruce’s shoulder, grabs his head and fucks his tongue into his mouth.

Bruce has his tongue down Jason’s throat, playing with his nipple with one hand while the other is buried in Jason’s hair when Tim and Roy come up to them. 

“What?” Jason says, his mouth all shiny and kiss swollen and Roy holds his fist out and opens it up, four pink pills in the center of his palm. 

“Time to have fun,” Roy grins and sticks his tongue out for Tim to put one on it before Tim swallows one of his own.

“Jesus, Roy,” Jason says and blushes, looks up at Bruce like _I’m so sorry._

Tim just rolls his eyes. “He’s thirty-eight, Jason,” he says. “Not an undercover DEA agent.”

“Oh my god,” Jason says, turns to Bruce. “Look, you don’t --”

But Bruce is already grabbing the tiny pill out of Roy’s hand, turning it over and inspecting it. “Ecstasy, yes?”

“The _best_ ,” Tim tells him, oddly proud. 

“Bruce, are you --”

Bruce takes the pill from Roy and swallows it, turns to Jason and grins. “You’re not going to let me do this on my own, are you?”

“Fuck,” Jason mutters, scooping the pill out of Roy’s hand and throwing it back. “You two could be a bad influence on the fucking pope, you know that?”

Tim giggles into Roy’s neck and says, “I’m thirsty,” climbs onto Roy’s back and makes him carry him over to the bar.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know,” Jason says after they leave, his arms around Bruce’s neck. “Just because we’re a bunch of loser burnouts --”

“Again,” Bruce says. “I grew up in private schools, not a monastery. I have a child, that doesn’t make me a stranger to a good time.”

“Well, clearly,” Jason says, leering at him. “I just don’t want you to, I don’t know…feel like you have to keep up with us or something.”

“Rest assured,” Bruce says. “I conquered my weakness to peer pressure many years ago.” He nuzzles into Jason’s neck, lets his hand slip down to cup his ass through the tight jeans he’s wearing. “I am a bit thirsty though.”

“Oh,” Jason says. “Oh, yeah. That happens. Come on.”

He drags Bruce back over to their table, then goes to the bar to get them a couple of bottles of water. 

“That him?” Kori asks in between serving people, nodding over in the direction of their table and Jason nods.

“Yeah, that’s Bruce. You like?”

“He’s alright, I guess,” Kori winks. “He good to you?”

“Yeah,” Jason says, feels the stupid grin creeping up on his face, but he can’t help it. Doesn’t know if he even wants to. “He’s awesome.”

“That’s all I care about then,” Kori says. “Where’s Dick?”

“Helping Wally move again,” Jason says, looks back over at Bruce. “I’ll catch you later, alright?”

Kori just nods, too busy with customers to say anything else and Jason hurries back over to Bruce, opens the bottle of water up and hands it to him. 

“Sorry that took so long,” he says and Bruce chugs half the bottle.

“You know the bartender too?”

“Oh,” Jason says. “Yeah? That’s Kori. She’s great. She was Roy’s friend first, I think. I don’t know, it’s kind of hard to keep track anymore.”

Bruce smiles and Jason likes the way it reaches his eyes and lights them up, can’t stop staring at the drop of water clinging to Bruce’s lip so he leans in and licks it off. 

“How you feeling?” He leans in, puts his hand on Bruce’s thigh and watches Bruce’s pupils dilate almost just from that. 

“Warm,” Bruce says, taking Jason’s hand and sliding it higher, cupping it around him. “Hard.”

“Fuck,” Jason breathes out, stands up and takes Bruce’s hand. “I’ve have _got_ to have that. Follow me.”

Jason pulls Bruce behind him through the crowd and into the men’s room, gets him in the biggest stall and Bruce immediately gets his hands under Jason’s ass, lifts him up and wraps Jason’s legs around him. Jason sucks on his tongue, lets Bruce bites all along his jaw, sucks kisses and bruises into the side of his neck while they grind their dicks together through their jeans.

“God,” Jason says. “ _God_ , I need you in me.”

“Yes,” Bruce breathes out into his neck, sets Jason down long enough for him to kick his pants off, then Bruce takes a condom and slick out of his jacket pocket. Jason leans against the wall and spreads his legs, bites his arm when Bruce slides two slick fingers into him. 

“Oh god, your fingers,” Jason moans and Bruce reaches up to cover his mouth, keeps on stretching him open and fucking with those thick fingers until Jason mumbles _please_ into his palm and Bruce grabs his hips and turns him around, lifts Jason back up and fucks up into him. 

“Jason, god,” Bruce breathes out against Jason’s collarbone, his fingers digging into the meat of Jason’s ass. “You feel incredible.”

“Yeah,” Jason says, locking his ankles around Bruce’s back. “Roy’s a crazy fucker, but he’s always got good shit.”

“No,” Bruce says and Jason can feel the scratch of Bruce’s stubble over his skin when he shakes his head back and forth. “Not the drugs, _you._ ” He lifts Jason up and thrusts into him and this time they both groan loud, the noise echoing off the walls. 

“You always,” Bruce says, getting a rhythm going, kissing Jason between words to soften his moans. “Feel incredible, Jason. Every time.”

“God, Bruce,” Jason says, getting his hands on Bruce’s shoulders to lift himself up, bounce himself on Bruce’s dick. “God, just like that.”

“I love seeing you like this,” Bruce murmurs next to his ear, pulling it between his teeth, panting and grunting as he pounds into Jason. “Just being yourself with your friends. It’s incredibly, incredibly sexy.”

“Oh fuck,” Jason whimpers and reaches between them to get his hand on his dick, barely gets off a few strokes before he’s biting down on his lip and streaking his chest with come.

“ _God_ , you feel --” Bruce groans out, wraps his arms around Jason and buries his face in his neck and Jason can _feel_ him come, his dick pulsing and coming for fucking ever inside of him before he finally lifts Jason off of him and disposes of the condom. Then he leans back against the wall, his jeans still around his knees, red-hot and covered in a thick sheen of sweat, trying to catch his breath.

“You alright there, old man?” Jason teases and Bruce just smirks, doesn’t open his eyes. 

“I don’t know,” he says. “I might need a young man to stay by my bedside tonight, just to be sure.”

“Oh,” Jason says, glad Bruce’s eyes are still open so he can’t see him blush. “I think I can manage that.”


End file.
